A Moon of Blood/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Leigh: I can't believe that you would do it to your own family, but Francisco Redmoon, you're under arrest for the murder of your wife and your sons' mother, Marie Redmoon! Francisco: How could you think I would do that to my own wife? Leigh: We have proof that you used your son's pet wolves on your wife. We also know that you enjoy chili pepper after examining their fur! Francisco: And how do you know that? You heard what my son said, I'm a family man! I wouldn't kill my wife in cold blood! Leigh: Well, maybe you didn't, but we did find your message to Marie in French that you left in a shrine made for her. Did you really feel guilt for the crime? Francisco: You better watch your mouth! You're lucky I'm not planning to sue you for harassing me while I'm grieving! Leigh: Maybe you hid your grief by taking Marie's locket, we found your brown hair trapped in the locket's latch. Leigh: We also found the taser you used to shock the wolves so they would attack Marie! We found fuzz from your hat! Leigh: It's over, Francisco, what do you have to say? To do this to your own sons? Francisco: FINE! You got me, ! I killed Marie! Francisco: But she betrayed me and everything that the cult stood for! Francisco: My cult was what made the Redmoon family well known, behind the shadows. Francisco: But if none of my family had revolted, none of this would've had to happen. Francisco: I took over the Gaulstone Cult ten years ago from the man who took my youngest son into the cult while he was still young and growing, hoping the best for him. Francisco: Marie, Diego and Major thought that the cult was a safe haven for the Redmoon family, a place that made us well known. Francisco: However they didn't know that I was running dark businesses behind their backs! It lasted for years as they remained oblivious about it... Francisco: ...Until Marie found out. She found out and blamed me of being a terrible father when I did this to keep her and our sons safe! She threatened to tell Major if I didn't stop! Francisco: But I know that in this life, I can't stop it unless I destroy those in my way. Francisco: That's why I chose to sic the wolves on my wife. I took a taser I used on disobedient cultists, took Major's wolves for a walk, and then shocked them while my dear wife was nearby... Francisco: ...And watched them murder my wife. The screams was horrible to hear, but I had to do it to protect my sons. Leigh: I don't think you wanted to protect them! Did you plan to kill Major and Diego too, Francisco? Just to keep your cult in the shadows and your family name well known? Francisco: ...You think you're clever, aren't you? Francisco: I did plan to kill my sons too, because they chose to trust the police, rather than their own origins, their flesh and blood! Francisco: I knew that my whole family had changed and that they would have to pay for what they did to betray me, before they uncovered everything about the cult, my perfect world! Leigh: It's clear that you have no love for your family, but your cold-hearted crimes has been put to an end, Francisco, you're under arrest for the murders of Marie Redmoon and other people, criminal conspiracy and plotting to kill your two sons! Judge Brighton: Francisco Redmoon, you stand trial for the murder of your own wife, Marie Redmoon, criminal conspiracy and plotting to murder your sons! How do you plead? Francisco: Can I say, not guilty, Your Honor? I did what I had to did to protect my sons! Judge Brighton: Protecting them by murdering their mother and plotting to kill them too, Mr Redmoon? Francisco: It's what they deserve for betraying their own flesh and blood! They deserve it and much more for trusting the police over their biological connections! Judge Brighton: And you did this just to protect your family name and your cult's power! Judge Brighton: This is proven that you have no regard for human life, especially your own family, Mr Redmoon. Judge Brighton: Francisco Redmoon, I hereby sentence you to life in a maximum security prison in solitary confinement for the murder of your wife, plotted murder against your sons and your involvement in a criminal cult! Francisco: I may have fallen, but the cult will never fall! Leigh: What a reveal, ! Leigh: It's hard to believe that Major's father could be so heartless and plan this against his own family! Adelina: I can't imagine how Major must be feeling right now... Adelina: From last time I saw him, Chief Ernest allowed him to have his wolves with him in custody for the time-being. Adelina: But he'll need all the support he can get now that this chapter has reached an end. Especially when someone very close to him was killed by another one from his family. Leigh: You're right Adelina, and we can do that after we go to check on him. Leigh: It may be an end to the Gaulstone Cult, but I know that it's not over for Major! Shadows of the Mind (6/6)